Forum:Vorlagen für Überschriften???
Vorlagen für Überschriften Bitte helft mir! Ich weiß nicht wie man die Vorlagen für die Überschriften hinbekommt. z.B. Überschrift A = Lila und eckig; Überschrift B = hellblau und rund... so ähnlich... Saphirstern 20:22, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern : Da hast du gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten dies zu lösen (Zahlen bilden keine Reihenfolge - ist nur als Referenz leichter zu benennen): :# du kannst in deinem MediaWiki:Wikia.css die Zeile .h2 { color: #610B5E; } ergänzen. Dann wird die Artikel-Überschrift lila :# du kannst eine Vorlage generieren z.B. Vorlage:Ü2 in die du dann schreibst: } Aufrufen tust du sie dann in einem Artikel mit: :# du kannst eine Vorlage generieren z.B. Vorlage:Ü2 in die du dann schreibst: } Aufrufen tust du sie dann in einem Artikel mit: :# theoretisch kann man das auch mit JavaScript machen, falls du es dynamisch haben möchtest. Das ist aber wirklich sehr hohe Schule und braucht zwingend einige solide Grundkenntnisse :Grundlagen: Du hast die Wahl in HTML zwischen 6 Überschriften (Heading 1 bis 6 - kurz: ... und ihre jeweiligen schließenden Pendants ...) Natürlich kannst du das ganze auch mit dem Wikia-Code (dem IST-GLEICH Zeichen am Zeilenanfang darstellen. da ist dann h4 z.B. Überschrift 4 ) Nachdem wir das geklärt haben: Variante eins gilt für die gesamte Webseite, also auch für die Bereiche außerhalb deines Artikels (so ist zum Beispiel die Überschrift deines Artikels, der Artikelname, eine h1-Überschrift. Änderst du also .h1 in deinem CSS-File, dann änderst du auch diesen. (Hier kann man etwas experimentieren um zu erkennen wo die ganzen H1 Überschriften versteckt sind...). Die Variante ist aber schnell installiert und meistens verwendet man ja eh H2+ Überschriften. Nach meinen Erfahrungen gibt es hier keine Kompatibilitätsprobleme und sie können sorglos im CSS geändert werden. Variante zwei ist im Grunde genommen keine richtige Überschrift (sie wird nicht in der Inhaltsliste aufgeführt - aber vielleicht willst du das ja?). Es ist eher ein formatierter Text von beschränkter Länge. Du rufst die Vorlage auf und übergibst ihr den Überschriften-Name. Sehr leicht und wartungsarm zu verwenden. Variante drei fügt eine Überschrift (im Wikia-Stil) ein, formatiert jedoch den Überschriftstext nochmal um. Variante vier, JavaScript, dazu musst du im MediaWiki:Commons.js eine entsprechende Funktion schreiben, die bei Seitenaufruf die Überschriften verändert. Damit könntest du Farbwechsel und ähnliche Spielereien durchführen. An dieser Stelle sei allerdings deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass im Wikia die Information an erster Stelle steht und grafische Raffinessen sehr zeitaufwändig sein können. Fazit: Von der Sache her musst du natürlich wissen, wie das mit den Überschriften haben willst. Wenn du dein Wikia im Stil ändern willst und die User es nicht sehen sollen, dann empfehle ich CSS. Willst du damit einen Akzent setzen, der etwas besonderes ist, dein Wikia aber sonst im Stil eigentlich so ganz gut ist, dann lieber die Vorlagen-Variante. Bei der Vorlage kannst du dich dann noch entscheiden, ob es in der Inhaltsübersicht auftauchen soll (Variante 3) oder nicht (Variante 2). War jetzt ein bisschen viel (sorry). Hoffe es konnte dir jedoch trotzdem irgendwie weiter helfen. Ansonsten gern nachfragen :D -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 22:34, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Danke, aber richtig kapiert habe ich es noch nicht ganz, sry... Ich will die Vorlagen für die Überschriften, die es öfters auf Startseiten gibt... am besten die blauen eckigen wie hier oder hier. Ich hätte dafür gerne eine Schritt für Schritt anleitung... sry... :Saphirstern 18:34, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern ::Ach das ist ja was völlig anderes. Das sind im Grunde genommen formatierte Texte, die einen farbigen Hintergrund haben. Hier mal die verwendeten Vorlagen: ::*Überschrift-Vorlage Warrior Cats ::*Überschrift Vorlage Warrior Cats Erfindung ::Du kannst jede Vorlage anschauen, indem du oben in deinem Browser den Namen und Pfad des Wikia eingibst (zum Beispiel: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/) und dort dann nur noch "Vorlage:" + Namen der Vorlage dran hängst. Für die erste Vorlage wäre dies: http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Überschrift ::Ps.: Die Warrior-Cats verwenden die von mir beschriebene 2. Variante in einer etwas abgewandelten Form. ::Pps.: Der Name einer Vorlage ist alles, was hinter der doppelten geschweiften Klammer und vor dem ersten senkrechten Strich steht (bzw. den schließenden geschweiften Klammern). Im WC-Wikia ist es --> Überschrift. Man hätte auch schreiben können aber ist nur unnötig aufwendig -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 22:55, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung Erstellen eines Wikia Zuerst benötigst du ein Wikia, auf dem du bearbeiten kannst. (Es gibt einige Test-Wikia ... hier muss dir Google weiterhelfen. Du könntest theoretisch auch ein existierendes Wikia missbrauchen, wie das WC-Wikia oder dieses hier (Common-Wikia) aber das wird von den Admins und der Community meist nicht gern gesehen. Erstellen einer Vorlage Du erstellst in deinem Wikia am Besten eine neue Seite und nennst diese "Vorlagentest". (Wenn du später einmal den Dreh heraus hast, dann brauchst du diese Seite nicht, aber für den Anfang ist es so einfacher). In den Quelltext der Seite schreibst du . Dann gibst du noch eine aussagekräftige Zusammenfassung deiner Änderung ein und speicherst es. Du siehst nun einen roten Link mit der Aufschrift "Vorlage:Test-Überschrift". Klicke ihn an und du wirst auf die entsprechende Vorlagenseite geschickt. Vorlagenbearbeitung Die Seite, auf der du dich nun befindest ist eine Vorlagenseite. Wenn du dir den Link oben anschaust, wirst du feststellen, dass er "Vorlagen:Test-Überschrift" enthält. Der Doppelpunkt zeigt an, dass du dich in einem Namensbereich befindest. Hier: Namensbereich Vorlagen. Du solltest in diesem Namensbereich nur Vorlagen schreiben, die du zum Design deiner Webseite benötigst. Es gibt noch viele weitere Namensbereiche (z.B. "Datei", in der deine hochgeladenen Bilder verwahrt werden). Hallo Welt Bearbeite nun die Vorlage (am Besten im Quelltext-Modus) Zu Beginn kannst du hinein schreiben "Hallo Welt". (Zusammenfassung ergänzen + abspeichern). Nun gehe zurück auf die Seite "Vorlagentest" und TADA! Der rote Link ist verschwunden (denn du hast ja die Seite angelegt) und stattdessen steht dort "Hallo Welt". - Du hast deine erste Vorlage erstellt. Egal, was du nun auch immer auf der Seite "Vorlage:Test-Überschrift" hinein schreibst, es wird auf der Seite "Vorlagentest" angezeigt. (Sowas kannst du verwenden, wenn du immer den selben Text schreiben willst. Beispiel: Du hast eine Navigationstabelle angefertigt und möchtest diese auf 10 Seiten einfügen. Jetzt kannst du sie einfach in jede Seite hinein kopieren, oder du legst eine "Vorlage:Navigation" an, auf der du die Tabelle hinein kopierst und schreibst in die 10 Artikel einfach nur . Wenn du dann mal deine Navigation ändern willst, musst du bei der ersten Variante alle 10 Seiten ändern. Bei der zweiten nur noch die "Vorlage:Navigation". Spart viel Zeit und du machst weniger Fehler. Variablen Nun willst du aber eine Überschrift haben und die soll sich auch anpassen. Bearbeite die Seite "Vorlage:Test-Überschrift" und schreibe dort nur: } hinein. (Zusammenfassung + speichern). Schauen wir uns das Ergebnis an: } Auch auf der Seite "Vorlagentest" erscheint nun dieses Ergebnis. Wir wollen dort aber zu stehen haben "Hallo Wikia". Also bearbeiten wir die Seite "Vorlagentest" und ändern um in . (Zusammenfassung + speichern). TADA: Nun steht da "Hallo Wikia". Warum ist das so? Wir haben der Vorlage einen Wert Übergeben. Das macht man mit Hilfe von senkrechten Strichen. Im Grunde läuft es so: Jeden Wert, den du an die Vorlage übergibst, kann diese dann verwenden, indem sie ihn der Reihe nach durch nummeriert (Achtung: Anordnung ist wichtig!). Wert 1 = }, Wert 2 = }, usw Wikia ersetzt in einer Vorlage dann die } gegen den übergebenen Wert (in unserem Fall ist das "Hallo Wikia") Wir haben aber mehr geschrieben, als nur " }", sondern }. Die vielen Apostrophe bleiben erhalten. (Sie bewirken, dass ein Text fett geschrieben wird). Überschrift Mit diesem Wissen können wir nun eine Vorlage bauen, die uns eine Überschrift einfügt nach unseren Wünschen. Wir gehen wieder in die Vorlagenseite "Vorlage:Test-Überschrift" und bearbeiten diese im Quelltext-Modus. Dort schreiben wir hinein } (Zusammenfassung + speichern + nachschauen in Vorlagentest) Ergebnis: Hallo Wikia WOW! Das ist ja jetzt mal was. Aber auch viel neuer Code. Fangen wir einfach an: *das Text-Tag ist die Überschrift, wie man sie in HTML-Schreibweise angibt. Der von den beiden h2-Tags eingeschlossene Text wird als Überschrift formatiert. *style="color: #00FF00;" Du kannst so gut wie alle HTML-Objekte mit einem Stil versehen, der sie in Farbe, Form und Darstellung ändert. Dies ist CSS-Code ('C'ascading 'S'tyle 'S'heets) - nur falls dich jemand mal mit diesem Wort bombadiert. In dem style="" stehen dann die Anweisungen, wie der Inhalt des HTML-Objektes geändert werden soll. Wir haben ihm gesagt "Ändere alle enthaltenen Textfarben in ein Grün". Du kannst noch viele weitere Änderungen angeben. Die einzelnen Anweisungen musst du aber mit einem Semikolon (;) voneinander trennen. (Es ist schöner Stil, nach jeder Anweisung immer ein Semikolon zu setzen - auch wenn es die letzte ist und eigentlich nicht benötigt wird.) * } Dir ist sicher der senkrechte Strich aufgefallen, nicht wahr? Wie du ja noch weißt, ist dies unsere Variable, die später mit dem Wert "Hallo Wikia" ausgetauscht wird. Aber was passiert, wenn jemand mal keinen Wert übergeben hat? Dann wird genau das eingefügt, was nach dem senkrechten Strich kommt. In unserem Fall haben wir dort nichts hinein geschrieben, also wird auch nichts eingefügt. Lässt du das weg, dann zeigt dir Wikia die den Variablennamen ( }) Zu Ende Ich hoffe dies konnte dir die Vorlage etwas näher bringen und motiviert dich weiter mit den Vorlagen zu spielen und experimentieren. Übungsaufgaben #Probiere einmal die Überschrift zusätzlich kursiv zu machen #Was passiert wenn du } eingibst? Hilfe *Mehr Informationen zu Vorlagen etc. findest du in der Hilfe:Index *Was man alles mit Text anstellen kann findest du in SelfHTML/schrift -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 09:53, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC)